The central goal of our program is to train exceptional students for productive and creative careers in biomedical research. Over the years, we have observed that the best and most capable students are attracted towards programs that are interdisciplinary, flexible, and intellectually rich. These students are also keenly interested in programs that include faculty with diverse research interests, show evidence of extensive collaboration, and have strong institutional support. The training program molds a highly interactive group of students and faculty from many departments into a well organized unit who are dedicated to the mission of this program and the application of physical methodologies to solve significant biological and medically relevant problems. The goal of this training program is to exploit the resources available at the University of Pennsylvania to generate an integrated structural biology and molecular biophysics training program. Specifically the program is intended to provide students with a well-rounded didactic training in the biological and physical sciences. The training program will produce the next generation of scientists that are competent in both identifying the important biological problems of the 21st century and the ability to tackle these problems using the appropriate tools of molecular biophysics. Over the past 16 years, our training program in Structural Biology and Molecular Biophysics has provided an exceptional learning environment to our graduate student trainees. This proposal is put forward to allow the University of Pennsylvania to continue providing the highest quality training in Structural Biology and Molecular Biophysics. [unreadable] [unreadable]